1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a supporting structure of a closing resistor for a high voltage circuit breaker, and more particularly, a supporting structure of a closing resistor for a high voltage circuit breaker, capable of stably supporting the closing resistor of the high voltage circuit breaker such that the closing resistor cannot be twisted even by an impact applied upon a closing operation.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a high voltage circuit breaker (for example, a gas-insulated switchgear) is an electric device which is installed on a circuit between a power source side and a load side of an electric power system to forcibly open and close the circuit in a normal current-flowing state or safely breaking a current upon an occurrence of a fault current, such as ground fault or short-circuit, on the circuit. The high voltage circuit breaker is generally used for high voltage equipment.
The high voltage circuit breaker is provided with various additional components. For example, a capacitor or a closing resistor is installed to reduce steep-increasing of voltage which is generated upon a closing operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the invention disclosed in Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0606423 titled “Contacting structure of closing resistor contacts for gas-insulated switchgear.” FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a circuit breaker of the related art gas-insulated switchgear, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of part ‘A’ of FIG. 1, which illustrates an open state of the closing resistor.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a circuit breaker A of high voltage equipment is divided into a moving part 1 and a fixed part 2, each of which is separately assembled and fixed in an enclosure (tank) 5. A closing resistor 4 is provided at one side of the fixed part 2, and a closing resistor moving unit 3 is provided at one side of the moving part 1.
In the circuit breaker A, it is important that the centers of the moving part 1 and the fixed part 2 are located on the same straight line so as to be brought into contact with or separated from each other. However, various additional components attached make it difficult to maintain such linear motion when a rated voltage increases more.
Also, when the rate voltage increases more, driving force of a driving unit for breaking the circuit becomes stronger, which may cause more impacts to be applied to the fixed part 2 upon closing the circuit breaker. Furthermore, the closing resistor 4 and the closing resistor moving unit 3 directly collide with each other without sliding, which causes great impact resistance. Accordingly, the moving part 1 may be twisted due to its rotation or a coupling force of the fixed part 2 may be lowered.